


2097:  A Spacedogs Odyssey

by spot6221



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Asperger Syndrome, Dirty Talk, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, Violence, non character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spot6221/pseuds/spot6221
Summary: Adam has Aspergers and is very knowledgeable about space.Nigel is an NT and wears an adorable button down with  dogs printed all over it.What is Aspergers ? A developmental disorder affecting ability to effectively socialize and communicate.What is an NT? Neurotypical or NT, an abbreviation of neurologically typical, is a neologism widely used in the autistic community as a label for people who are not on the autism spectrum.This is a Spacedogs story in the future. Nigel is reluctant, Adam is more than ready to go into space.





	1. Space and Designer Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a revised story. I have taken out the explicit sex. There is still mentions of sex and adult language.  
> I try to write smut and fail at it miserably. For this reason, I just took it out. I will continue to do the same in the following chapters.
> 
> This is a story of the future. Adam has talked Nigel into moving to outer space to live on a space station.

Space and Designer Dogs

Earth's atmosphere is becoming nearly uninhabitable. Most of the human race now wear oxygen devices as a backpack. Also, their pets have them strapped on, according to the size and type of species, designer dogs being all the rage.

"Nigel we just have to go. You said as soon as you got the money together, we would move to the space station. You said we would be on the next flight that took off."

"Darling I'm working on it. I have to make a few more fucking sales. We need to get our space suits and settle things up around here before we can go. I've told you this before."

"Oh I know you have told me this before. It is taking too much time because of all the goons that you work with."  
Adam announces, as he works himself into a state.

"Now darling I told you not to call them that. They are the ones who are helping us make enough fucking money." Nigel knows better than to get drawn into Adam's anxious moments, but sometimes he finds himself there when it is too late to exit.

"I know. And that lead goon, Darko, he's the worst. You think he's helping you get your money together, but you don't know how much of it he's putting in his pocket, when you aren't looking. I don't trust him. He is the Master Goon." Adam scowls.

"Well, it doesn't help whenever you call him a fucking goon. Especially when he overhears you. It just makes him harder to work with." Nigel defends himself trying not to 'spill the beans', that he will have enough money after today.

"Well... you're the only one that needs a suit. I have a suit and I like it. It fits me well, and it will work just fine. And I didn't call Darko a fucking goon, just a Master Goon." Nigel loves it when Adam says 'fuck' in any form. It is so adorable when it comes out of his precious mouth.

"No darling, you can't use that fucking suit. You have to have one of the modern suits that has all the proper connections for tubing and various technicalities. Important things that you probably don't even know about anymore, there have been many fucking changes since you got your suit."

Adam turns away pouting, wanting to leave Earth in the worst way. Nigel sips the last of his coffee and leaves for work after a quick kiss goodbye from Adam's pouty mouth.

Work used to be so much easier when selling street drugs was the way to make lots of money. When the country decided to stop building prisons for drug users, and building Halfway Complexes instead, the only way you can make money off of drugs now, was to sell them to the government.

At the height of the drug epidemic, studies showed that in order to stop 99% of the crime, it was advantageous to make drugs legal and contained. No more need to steal for your next high. No more tieing up the courts with drug related crimes. No more being a burden to others with your habits. No more people trying to get street drugs.

The government came up with the idea of taking drug convicted inhabitants, in prisons, move them out into Halfway Complexes. The Complexes supply packaged food and all the drugs the residents want, no charge. Just like the prisons, you get all your basic needs met. Any extras must be earned or gifted from loved ones. It was cheaper in the long run. It was amazing how many people were willing to leave their children, their families, everything they knew in a regular society, and voluntarily move into the Halfway Complexes, with free dope. The cartels who supplied various street drugs, all of a sudden had a legal job opportunity. It was not quite as lucrative, but the governments still paid well. No one wanted to pay for street drugs, when they could get them free, and the dealers no longer needed to worry about the law.

The Complexes are built much like prisons, only slightly more homey. Unlike the major crimes prisons, once you move in, you can move out any time, 'if' you have a clean piss test. They were designed to be a safe place for drug users to use their drugs of choice to their hearts content. Included are rehab classes. It is 'possible' to get clean and walk out, through the guarded locked gates. But most go out in a body bag.

No one infringes on your right to overdose. The classes teach heavily on how to get clean and live, the preferred goal, but it is still your choice. You are not forced to attend classes either. The concept was strange at first, then was well accepted when it worked so successfully. Drug related crime was almost non existent.

Darko and Nigel have a very good production operation that supplies the government major quantities of drugs. It is from this supply of money, Nigel has been saving. The plan is to leave Darko with 100% ownership of the business, and take Adam to live on one of the space stations.

Adam has been studying and is all but hired as an electrical engineer, at their chosen destination. He only needs to get up there. Nigel will be the one looking for a new way of making money. All waste is automatically tested on every space station, so there are no drugs on any of them.

There are many space stations in orbit at this time. Most of Earth's inhabitants, who can afford it, live on them. You can live without your oxygen device. On earth you can live without it for a period of time, but your health will deteriorate very quickly.

Nigel parks his pod in the business parking lot. Their business employs a few hundred employees who cook drugs and grow pot. The desire for any mind-altering substance, beyond beer, was never a temptation for Nigel. He was quite fond of a good cold beer at the end of the day and even got Adam to drink it with him, occasionally. Although, he was careful not to encourage Adam to often, because Adam could become fucking anal with alcohol. Even more so than without it. But, Nigel couldn't help but love him just the same. He was gorgeous and even adorable when he was being a brat.

"Darko, you know our trucks are coming today. I hope we have the fucking products on palettes and ready to load. Adam has been a fucking grouch and a fucking nag lately. He wants us to get moved to the space station and he thinks it can be done instantaneously. I can't fucking take much more of his little pouting fits. I'd be more than willing to move to the fucking Moon if it would just settle him down." Nigel shakes his head hoping todays shipment will give him the money he is planning on, and nothing goes awry.

Darko laughs. "Nigel, this is just not you. Ever since you met Adam you haven't been yourself. I don't know why you put up with it. You have never put up with anybody telling you what to do, nagging you, or being grouchy, as long as I have known you."

"So be it Darko. You don't know Adam like I do. And I'll put up with him and any fucking thing he has to dish out. For as long as it takes, too. I couldn't live without him. I know I complain sometimes. I'm just blowing off a little fucking steam." Nigel says, hating himself for mentioning anything to fucking Darko. The past few days have been very stressful. When he gets stressed, he gets fucking mouthy.

The day progressed with truck after truck pulling up to the docks and backing their 53-foot trailers in, to be loaded. When the bills are all signed and the drivers are sent away, Nigel starts breathing a sigh of relief. The books show their obligations are being met and he will finally have the money he needs. Darko has agreed to give him the days total. In return, Nigel will sign over his equity in the business.

As soon as the last forklift loads the last palette, Nigel and Darko sign the appropriate papers. Darko goes back to growing and cooking the next round of drug supplies for the government. This cycle happens approximately every 6 months. As Darko gets back to work, Nigel packs up his belongings and hops into his electric pod, programming it to take him home.

Upon his arrival, he finds Adam is still pouting. "I'm home darling, and I have all the money we're going to need to make our move."

Adam's mood changes immediately. He runs to Nigel and wraps himself around him. "Oh WOW... y.. you do? When you left this morning I thought we were going to be here for another 6 months! This is wonderful!" Adam starts kissing Nigel all over and pulling off his clothes. "I'm so happy! When can we go pick up our suits? When can we take our training? "

Nigel basques in the glory of Adam's happiness, and dis-robes him as well. They set their oxygen devices and tubing off to the side. They kiss, strip, and laugh their way to the bed. "Darling, I think we can do the suits and training tomorrow, and get ourselves scheduled for the next flight out. We already have all of our belongings in a container, ready to go on a shipment flight."

Adam kisses Nigel fondling him in all the right places. Nigel gets the lube, putting a generous amount on his fingers to prepare Adam. They both moan, pleasuring each other and discussing the new development. "Nigel, you don't know how excited I am right now. This is going to be so wonderful. Can you imagine what it's going to be like when we are doing this on the space station? Imagine how our first night is going to be. This will be like a second honeymoon!" Nigel remembers their first honeymoon. They rarely left the bed.

"Gorgeous, I am so happy that you are happy. I'm not very excited about moving to the space station. I am just excited about you being where you want to be. I would go anywhere as long as you were there."

Conversations slow up to a minimum as they speak of the sexual things they are feeling. What feels good where. What needs some harder or more special attention. Once they have both climaxed, they fall limp in each other's arms, drenched in sweat. When Nigel gets enough strength back to move, he kisses Adam one more time before taking care of their oxygen devices, by carefully attaching sterile tubing. Before placing them back on, they both go off to the shower. Washing each other playfully.

"You know darling, I enjoy the fucking hell out of being with you. Darko told me today, he didn't understand it. And, perhaps I don't fucking understand it either. All I know is, I fucking love you."

Adam plants loving kisses all over Nigel as they dry each other off. "I love you too Nigel and I couldn't make this move without you. I think we will have a lot of fun out there with the stars."

They curl up in bed together, totally satisfied and happy. Adam is slightly more happy than Nigel, because Nigel is feeling great concern about going into space. “Darling, I couldn't and wouldn't make this move without you either."

They both fall asleep fitfully. One is excited about going into space, the other is thinking, perhaps it would have been better to get Adam interested in raising designer dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning notes of each chapter will state if the explicit sex was removed. Thank you for reading. Comments or questions are welcomed should you be so inclined <3


	2. "Up Up and Away Adam"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two make me feel they are very cute how Adam, who normally has apprehension keeping his world properly compartmentalized, is in his glory getting ready for launch.  
> Nigel, who doesn't have a problem killing people, has butterflies in his stomach and feeling dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut removed.

Up Up And Away Adam, Chapter 2  
Nigel awakes to Adam pulling on his arm, trying to pull him out of bed. "Fuck Adam! What are you fucking doing?"

The aroma of bacon is in the air. Nigel swallows hard trying to think of where he is. "Darling, it's not even fucking daylight yet. What time is it? How long have you been up?"

"Come on Nigel. You have to get out of bed. We have to start getting things done so we can go get our suits and take our training classes. I have packed our carry-on bags and put everything else in the container. Well, everything else that does not get refurbished."

Adam, still pulling on Nigel, finally gets his feet on the floor. "Can I cover myself or are we having a nude breakfast this morning, darling."

"Oh... I've got your shorts right here." Adam retrieves Nigel's shorts, holding them open at the waist so he can step into them.

"Hurry Nigel. Why are you so sleepy this morning? We had a good night sleep, I'm sure."

"Yes Adam, we had a good night sleep. Let's go have breakfast. I hope you made coffee?"

"Oh yes. Your cup is already poured and waiting for you on the table. If you don't hurry it's going to be cold." Adam says while he still prods Nigel along.

Nigel let's Adam lead him by the hand into the kitchen and sits at the table, grabbing his coffee in desperate need of the first sip. As his eyes begin to open more, he looks around and notices 2 carry-on bags packed and sitting by the door. There are two plates on the table. Each plate has one egg and one slice of bacon.

"Darling, is something amis with my fucking breakfast? You know I can eat more than one egg and one slice of bacon. And are we out of hashbrowns? I appreciate that you made breakfast this morning, but you usually make sure we have fucking hash browns."

"Oh... I'm sorry Nigel. Remember we are not supposed to eat too much the morning of our suit adaptation, and our training. They want to make sure we are ready to go into orbit. And they don't want us having a bunch of food on our stomachs. In case we have a tendency to throw up."

At the mention of it, Nigel's stomach takes a turn. He has been working very hard for this day. But not looking forward to it. It has only been to please Adam. Now that the day is upon him, he hopes that he can make it to the fucking space station without any problems. He has done a lot of things in his life that would cause most people to shit and piss themselves. Now, here he is feeling like he might lose the fucking breakfast he hasn't even eaten yet.

Adam is quite excited and not concerned a bit about going into space. Nigel decides his feelings are probably from having an empty stomach, since he was very hungry when he was being pulled in to the kitchen. "Okay darling, you're probably right. We shouldn't have a very large breakfast. But I hope they have a fucking cafeteria or something around that place, because I'm going to get hungry later on."

"Oh you won't be hungry whenever you get into the Earth-to-Station-Shuttle. It will be too exciting. After we get on our way they will have many foods we can choose from. Many types of food such as fruits, nuts, peanut butter, candy, brownies, etc. They will have drinks available, coffee, tea, orange juice, fruit punches and lemonade. It all comes in disposable packages. A light meal is mostly for when they are training us about our suits and getting us climatized for the trip."

"All of that is lovely darling, but I'm not sure about the fucking fruit. I don't want to have to take a shit after I get on board. I'm glad you are excited about all of this because it's a fucking nightmare for me. I hope you realize that gorgeous." Nigel shakes his head wondering what in fucking hell he is getting himself into, wishing it was over already.

"After you told me I could not use my own suit, I went online and found out why. You were exactly correct, Nigel. And you won't have to worry about going to the bathroom. The new suits are made where you can eliminate waste in your suit. They are the Orion Crew Survival Systems Suits (OCSSS). Since my suit was built they had to come up with a suit that could take people to Mars. Which means, they wouldn't be able to stop and use the space crafts vacuum system. We will be traveling in the chemically fueled Earth-to-station-shuttle. Our personal belongings from the apartment that we packed in the container, will be going in the chemically fueled space-tug. You don't have to be worried Nigel people have been doing this for a long time. They have it all figured out. We will be fine." Adam snuggles into Nigel's side, wrapping his arms around him. Nigel's heart melts and he remembers exactly why he is doing this. He couldn't deny Adam a fucking thing.

Nigel listens and remains silent, realizing Adam is talking a lot. He knows when Adam starts talking this much, and explaining things he has fucking explained a million times, there is a degree of apprehension or anxiety he is feeling too. This does not help Nigel.

Breakfast over, they clean up their dishes. Nigel goes out to check on the container and make sure it is properly closed and locked for the trip. After loading their carry-on bags into the pod, he deposits the apartment keys in the refurbishing box.

The landlord will come in with a refurbishing crew and take everything in the apartment such as their bedding, bath towels, drapery, and all cloth furniture, to be completely sterilized or replaced. The apartment will be cleaned and made ready for the next tenant. A truck will pick up their container and take it to be loaded onto an Earth-to-station-tug. This way, all of their personal belongings catch up to them once they are oriented into the space station.

A quick one last look around their apartment, and they walk out to their pod hand in hand. Nigel puts Adam in his seat, then goes to the other side to climb in behind the control panel. He programs the pod to take them to the NASA post, that is used for their zip code.

"Okay Adam. It looks like this is finally it. We are on our way. You will be living on the fucking space station. I hope you're very happy. I love you so fucking much, that I'm glad I have been able to accomplish this goal. Now my next goal will be to find a fucking job once we get up there. My aptitude tests came back that I would make a good animal trainer. Most likely because I don't do very well with fucking people." Nigel gives a small chuckle, wondering what kind of animals they have on the space station. For his own amusement, he thinks to himself, it is probably all a bunch of lab rats. He smiles at his private thoughts, knowing there are different types of space stations in 2097.

"Oh, don't worry Nigel. I'm sure you will find something that you really like to do. You know they help you with all of that. You don't have to go around blindly looking for a job like they did in the olden days."

"I know darling." Nigel pats Adam's knee as they continue on to the NASA post in silence. They park their pod in the refurbishing section. Eventually it will be gathered up and made new for the next user. Walking a short distance from that parking area, they stand on a belt that takes them into the location they need to be, to get their suits, and take their training. Their health exams have already been approved from previous doctor visits. 

Training goes much as they expected. Being shown all the technicalities of their suit. They learn where everything should be attached, using a mock shuttle. When they get in the real shuttle, they will know how to hook themselves in for the trip. And of course, how to use the waste elimination feature. 

As they stand in line, Adam is happily at the front with much enthusiasm to go through the doors, and into the shuttle. He stands conversing with the crew nearby. Telling them all about his most favorite Galaxy. Nigel is directly behind him, feeling his heart race. All of a sudden his suit begins to buzz. At the same time the buzzing sound happens, Adam is shuffled through the vapor lock doors, and the doors close. Nigel is held back by strong arms while the crew looks for the strange buzzing sound that is coming from his suit.

"Adam! Adam! FUCK!!" This is the last thing Nigel says before he completely blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. I hope it was fun to read :)  
> 


	3. Floating in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel to the rescue. Adam was pushed to get on board at the same time Nigel has issues. Now we have to deal with the separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut removed.

Nigel comes to consciousness and the first thing he does is reach for his gun. Feeling into his waistband where he usually keeps it, he finds himself grasping at tubing and velcro. His first thought is, 'why do I have Adam's space suit on'. Then he realizes where he is and his panic sets in.

"ADAM! fucking ADAM! I've got to get in there with him! FUCK! He went through the doors! I've got to get in there! Let me off of this fucking table!" Nigel starts pulling the hydration IV from his arm, while people are trying to hold him down on the gurney.

"Sir you must stay calm. The launch has taken off on time. You can't get on the shuttle now. It is gone. You had a malfunction in your OCSSS. There was an alarm for the waste containment system. It sounds off when the system is full. But obviously it was not. You hadn't even used it. We'll have it fixed for you in a couple of days. You'll be ready to be on the next launch."

"No fucking hell I won't be ready to go on the next launch. I'm ready to go on this fucking launch!"

"Sir! Sir... we are sorry but this launch has already left Earth. You need to calm down. You are only making matters worse."

Nigel clinched his jaw and forced himself to become still. He knew by experience, if authorities were telling you to calm down, you might as well listen. If you didn't listen, they would have the fucking taser out, in a heartbeat. When you get tased in 2097, it leaves you totally immobile. Not that you can't feel and be aware of what is going on around you, you just can't do anything about it.  
*(borrowing some words from the tv series, Hannibal because I like it:)  
The nurse put the hydration IV back into Nigel's arm with tape over it. Nigel clinched his jaw tighter and tighter.

"Sir you will be able to go home in a couple of hours, we just need to make sure that you are stable. You had a slight raise in blood pressure, and your heart rate was up. It says on your chart you are a smoker. Perhaps you should consider quitting."

Nigel, so sick of hearing this from everyone, said nothing. He just lay there clenching his jaw until he could get out of this fucking place. How could Adam be gone? He can't believe it. He is still telling himself Adam must surely be somewhere in the building. There is no fucking way Adam could have gone through those doors, and launched into space, without him! He clenches his jaw some more trying his best to relax, knowing the sooner he complies, the sooner he will be fucking released.

Nigel watches every minute go by on the clock.  
Eventually a nurse comes in and takes the offending IV from his arm. They give him his bag of street clothes and point to a curtain. "You can go change in there. Put the OCSSS in the bag after you've dressed, and leave it in the dressing room. We will take care of it. I'm sure it will be ready to go by the next launch. Every launch has a bug in it."

Nigel does as instructed then hurries out to the pod, hoping it hasn't been gathered for refurbishing. If it has, he will be without transportation, without a home, job, and oh fuck! He forgot about the gun, he meant to leave it with Darko. Nigel hopes no one has found it under the seat in his pod. "Fucking bugs."

"Wouldnt you fucking no it! These people can't have a suit that works, but they sure can fucking take my fucking pod!" Nigel Stomps around the empty space where he had parked the pod. He decides to go see the man at the lot entrance. The attendant is sitting on a stool in front of a computer looking at porn. Obviously its not common for people to be coming up to his shack from the buildings, instead of through the driveway entrance. The man, shocked, quickly cuts off his screen, to see what Nigel wants. Nigel retrieves his refurbishing ticket for the Pod and hands it to him. I turned this fucking pod in because I thought I was going to be on the next fucking launch. But the fucking suit didn't fucking work properly. Sooo... here... we...fuck-king are! Where is my pod?"

The attendant starts to sputter at the crazed person who just invaded his work area. "I'm so.. sorry that this is hap.. pening sir. Your pod hasn't gone f.. far. It is parked with the next group of pods to be t... taken in for refurbishing. We like to gather them in a general area. W.. when it's time to load them up, the big truck doesn't have to d.. drive all over the parking lot loading them."

Finally, something is going Nigel's way. He calms a bit, even though all he can think about is getting his gun and finding someone to kill. Adam is gone. Adam fucking Raki is gone. Not just gone on Earth, but gone from Earth, into space. Nigel gets to the pod and punches in his entrance code. First thing he checks is his gun. Yes, it is still under the seat. Breathing a sigh of relief, his next task is finding that person to kill. He programs the pod straight for the location of Darko. During the trip he manages to slip into some form of calmer thinking. He realizes he really doesn't want to kill anyone, well almost.

When he arrives, Darko is shocked and amazed to see him there. "Nigel, I thought you were supposed to be on the space station by now?"

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be on the space station or where I'm supposed to be, because Adam is gone. My suit malfunctioned right at the moment Adam went through the airlock doors. I'm so fucking worried I can't think straight. I'm going to need a place to stay in the next couple of days. Then, my suit is supposed to be ready and I can go on the next launch."

Darko puts his arm around Nigel's strong shoulders and gives him a friendly squeeze of reassurance. "No worries Nigel, you know you always have a place to stay with me. Or, if you prefer there is the office suite. You can stay there."

"Good idea Darko, I'll stay in the fucking suite. I'm not in a good enough mood to be any fucking company to anyone anyway."

Darco notices the gun in Nigel's waistband. "I hope you didn't come here planning to kill me or someone else? Why do you have your gun?"

"FUCK! thanks for reminding me. I meant to leave this with you before we went to NASA. But as you can fucking imagine, it was very hectic. Adam was tugging and pulling on me the whole fucking time. I forgot to bring it by. So, make sure I leave it with you before I go this next time. You can take care of it for me. I guess it'll be yours if I never come back."

Darko smiles knowingly, shaking his head imagining how Adam pulls Nigel around. Like a dog on a leash. He is also not too surprised to see Nigel did not get on the shuttle. Darko knew about Nigel's fear of flying. But ever since he met Adam, everything is about Adam, nothing else is important. Not like his old 'I'll do what I want' Nigel.

After tossing a blanket and pillow to Nigel, Darko leaves him to go home for the day. Nigel paces in front of the day bed, holding his gun wiping it with a soft cloth. He wants a cigarette in the worst way but has decided to not smoke until he is on the space station. He's not going to take a chance and miss the next launch. He has been secretly fighting a fear of going into space, but wont let it get the better of him.

Fondling his gun is the second best thing to fondling Adam. When he took a break from smoking, to get their health certificates, he did a lot of fondling Adam. They spent most of the time in bed together. It was so easy then, he didn't even miss having a cigarette. But now with Adam gone, he needs one more than ever. His thoughts go back to killing someone. Since Adam, there hasn't been anyone to kill or anyone that needed killing. Adam was the better part of himself.

Nigel lays down on the day bed, choosing not to pull it out into a regular bed. The plan is to see if he can get any sleep at all. Again, it's going to be difficult without Adam. He never realized until now the many things that Adam has changed in his life. Nigel dozes off.

Adam is happily exploring the passageways near his assigned quarters. He goes through a doorway and his feet stand on nothing. The door quickly swishes shut behind him. He finds himself floating in midair outside the space station. Floating in space! He has no tether. He has no suit. He has no way to grab ahold and get back in through the doors. He drifts helplessly off into nothingness, toward the stars.

Nigel jumps straight up from a sound sleep, unable to catch his breath. "FUCK FUCK FUCK! Adam! Oh fuck what a fucking nightmare!" Glad to know that he was only dreaming.

Nigel revisits the floor pacing, polishing his gun. When he looks at the clock, he finds he did have quite a long sleep. It is almost sun up. In the closet he finds one of his old change of clothes, he kept here for times he spent the night. He jumps in the shower, feeling much better and more like himself when he comes out.

Darko arrives and gets the coffee pot going. "Well you are here early Darko." Nigel says as he puts a cigarette in his mouth and almost lights it.

"Yes I have to get a good start on the day. There's a section of vats and tubing that is scheduled for cleaning. It was so much easier when we were selling the fucking street drugs. The people on the streets could care less what you were selling them, or if it was clean. As long as they could get high off of it. The fucking government and all their tests make this job a real pain in the ass."

Nigel laughs, looking forward to being away from it. Almost. "I'll tell you what. Since it looks like I'm going to be here for a while, I guess I'll earn my keep and help you out on that. I'm sure I can find a spare hazmat suit laying around here somewhere? Keeping busy will help me to not think about a fucking cigarette."

When Nigel returns from getting a hazmat suit and all the safety gear, he walks past the wall of security monitors. Just before he opens the door to go into the main office, he sees Darko standing with his hands in the air. There are two men holding a gun on him. "On the floor motherfuker! Make like an airplane! Spread eagle! Where's all your money?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not easy to write. For me, Nigel without Adam is a different person. What do you think?


	4. VoIP and Artificial Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is alone on the space station. Nigel is alone with Darko. What can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non character death mentioned, not too graphic.  
> Smut removed :/

VoIP and Artificial Intelligence, Chapter 4

Nigel smiled. Even though he has a sick pit in the middle of his stomach, worrying about Adam, this is beginning to brighten his day.

“Fucking Darko. I’m not even gone from the fucking business one day, and he has trouble.” Nigel mumbles to himself as he grabs two plastic trash bags. Like lightning he is through the door, gun drawn on the two intruders. Darko jumps up. Seeing the bags, he takes one, knowing full well what the game plan is. Again, quicker than light, a bag goes over each one of the intruders heads with a gun at their temples.

"You wanted fucking what? Our fucking money? Something is amis. I don’t think you have earned our fucking money." Nigel pulls the trigger. Darko follows suit. "Call the fucking cleanup crew Darko. What did you fucking do, leave the fucking door open?" 

"I messed up Nigel. I’m used to coming in with the fuckin’ crew. But I knew you’d be here and I wanted to see you before you left. I came in alone and I fucking forgot to lock the door behind me. These look like sick ones." Darko calls their cleanup crew. This scenario has similarly happened before. Which is the reason Darko usually travels with his crew. The sick ones were the people who did not bother with their oxygen devices. Most knew they were dying soon and would participate in any criminal activity on a whim. Darko paces around wiping everything down that the intruders may have touched. The plastic bags over their heads kept blood splatter to a minimum.

"I'm not sure if I will be going anywhere today. My suit should be ready tomorrow, but who fucking knows. And don't bother with asking the next fucking question. I know why you came in fucking early and alone." Nigel emphasizes ‘early and alone’.

Darko avoided Nigel's eyes as he continued to wipe. "Adam's not fucking here, what would be so wrong in spending some time on the bar side. Have a few drinks. Laugh a little. You fucking know how much I love your cock."

"Adam is not fucking here physically, but he is here. Adam fucking Raki is in my head and he will be the only one ‘loving my fucking cock’, Darko. I guess I shouldn't have offed these sick ones, so quickly. I know how you enjoy super gluing some poor fucking bastard into an unusual position. Then you and your fucking crew, fuck him raw in every fucking way imaginable." Nigel smiles, but not from thinking about Darko's sexual hobbies. He smiles at having Adam in his head and loving every minute of it. Even now, with his concern about Adam being in space, without him.  
******

Adam follows his new boss through the hall ways of Space Station Calfa. “Your papers were very impressive Mr. Raki. I believe we will get along quite well together.” 

“Thank you Mr. Kopeck.” Adam recalls all the tips he learned from Beth, a past girl friend. She spent many hours with him in role play about job interviews. Adam is diligent about looking at Mr. Kopeck’s forehead, since eye contact is so difficult for him.

“I have a sister with Aspergers Syndrome. She’d rather be working at her desk than living her life.” Mr. Kopeck explains. “She is very interested in her job and quite content working rather than going home. I read that you enjoy making toys and anything that has to do with space, so building space robotic toys should make you an equally productive employee. You also seem to be very knowledgeable in the area of AI and VoIP. Those are both must haves in our company.”

“Oh, yes Mr. Kopeck. I am. I am looking foreword to starting as soon as possible. I don’t have anyone here with me at the moment, so I can start right now if you like.” Adam forces himself to not ramble on the issues of being here alone, and how that came about.

“Oh Adam. No, you get yourself acclimated, and you’ll start on the beginning of the week. That’s a new pay period and you must surely need to see about settling in at your new apartment.”

This was not what Adam wanted to hear but he kept himself in check, trying to concentrate on keeping his boss happy, wishing he could start work immediately. All he did at the apartment was sit and stare through the telescope. Every apartment has one mounted in the observation window. For many, looking out into the night sky is much more entertaining when you can see farther than the immediate orbit of Station Calfa. There were no chores written on the dry erase board attached at the food replicator and he felt very lost at finding a routine without Nigel. If only their PIC (personal items container) was available, he could start on their bedroom planetarium. But it will probably arrive at the same time as Nigel.

Adam shakes hands with Mr. Kopeck and says his propers before taking leave. He enters the transporter. Transporting aboard the Station Calfa is much easier than getting around on earth. You stand in something similar to an elevator that takes you to any area. You only need to tell it your specific numbered destination. He arrives at his and Nigel's assigned apartment, feeling alone. Once inside, he immediately goes to the floor with his back against the inside of the door. He crosses his arms in front of his chest like he was taught, trying to calm his thoughts, missing Nigel.  
****

Darko wants Nigel in his bed. There must be a way to get him into the bar to enjoy a whiskey together. It’s a small club with naked women and loud music. He and Nigel used to enjoy the naked women and each other, before Adam. Then it all stopped. Darko could still have his abundance in naked women, since he was the boss, but he much preferred Nigel. His huge fat cock was what wet dreams were made of. 

“Nigel, we could have one drink for old times sake while the clean up crew takes care of this garbage, yes?” Darko tries.

“NO!” With one swift gesture, Nigel is behind Darko with one arm around his neck and the other holds the gun to his head. 

“I told you I would help you clean vats today for the next cook. I’m NOT spending the time watching you trying to be the ever loving cocksucker we both know that you are.”

Darko holds both hands up. “Ok, ok, take a breather Nigel. You cant blame a man for trying, now can you?”

Nigel releases him and goes to the back room as the cleanup crew arrive through the front entrance. Nigel thinks to himself, perfect timing. As he suits up into hazmat gear, his stomach flip flops again thinking of Adam alone on Station Calfa. “Adam fucking Raki, I hope you’re alright. I needa fucking cigarette.


	5. The Precizitate of Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh....so there used to be something going on with Nigel and Darko?  
> Is Nigel going into space to be with Adam, or stay with Darko?  
> Things that make you go hmmmmm....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut removed, but adult sexual talk.

The Precizitate of Adam, Chapter 5

Nigel put the brakes on as he was headed outside for that smoke, before donning his hazmat suit. “Fuck, blood pressure, stress. I cant miss that next fucking launch. I’ll wait and have a fucking smoke first thing, once I get there and see Adam.” He notices he is mumbling to himself again.

He goes back inside and finishes suiting up. Darko comes in and tries to assist. Nigel backs away from him, working very hard not to get irritated. “Darko, put your own fucking gear on. I can do this. I have done it many fucking times before.” 

Darko suits up and the two of them spend the day with the hazmat team, cleaning all the substance equipment, and room. When it is all sterile again, the hazmat team takes swabs to send in to the government to prove the next batch of product is clean. All the workers hit the hazmat showers, showering off the suits and gear before taking said gear off in the clean area. Nigel follows Darko to the bar, needing to rinse his throat after a hard work day.

“I’m glad you decided to come for a drink with me Nigel.” Darko says with a hopeful tone. He mostly is thirsting for Nigels hard cock so far down his throat he cant get air.

Nigel glares at him for a long moment, before he speaks. “I’m not drinking ‘with’ you Darko. Only in your presence. Don’t get any fucking cocksucking ideas.” 

“I know, I know. I’m not getting the ideas. Here Nigel, let me buy you a drink. In fact, I’m buying for the whole crew.” When he sees his crew sitting nearby, he uses this plan to get Nigel off guard and not appear to be aggressing him. He is thanked with raised glasses and cheer all around for his efforts.

Long past the usual hour of his and Adam’s regular bedtime, Nigel’s body is feeling the need for sleep, and the toll of too much alcohol. Darko is deep in drunk-talk to the person on the other side of him. Nigel downs his last drink and gets up to leave. Darko notices but pretends he does not. Nigel makes his way to the office suite tossing off his clothes as soon as he get there. His worry for Adam floods his thoughts again and he feels grateful for the short reprieve he did have while hard at work. He flops back onto the bed, after taking the wake-up-clean-pill, he had put in his pocket. He wanted to have a clear head in the morning and not have all the alcohol stress on his body when he gets to NASA. “This pill, best fucking invention ever!”

Nigel falls asleep quickly only to wake when he hears the click of the door. His gun is drawn and pointed in the direction of the sound, instantaneously. Darko is disrobing, ignoring the gun as he approaches Nigel and climbs on top of him. “You know how I love the gun play. You can spread me with it while I suck that beautiful cock of yours.”

Nature takes over and Nigel is steel hard in seconds. He is relaxed and suddenly extremely horny. Then his stomach roils. He pictures Adam and pushes Darko off of him, putting his gun back in the drawer. The thought of getting back in the fucking mud with Darko, after he has experienced the precizitate of Adam, is something he can not do.

“What the fuck do you expect me to do with this? And that?” Darko gestures at both of their erections. Nigel says nothing. “Fuck you Nigel, I go to find the woman with the big titties. She likes when I fuck them.” Nigel can tell Darko is very drunk, his accent gets thicker, but he doesn’t really slur any words. Darko dresses and goes back to the bar.

Nigel gets in the shower and lathers up, taking his cock in hand to relieve the pressure. He only needs to think of how much Adam enjoys shower sex, to come to a welcomed climax, mumbling all the while. “Adam fucking Raki, I don’t need all this stress, I have a blood pressure fucking test to pass in the morning.”

After his shower, Nigel locks the door to the office suite, and climbs back in bed. Much more relaxed now, he falls asleep and dreams of Adam. This time, Adam isn’t flailing in empty space. Instead, he walks in on him and Darko having sex. Adam being who he is, walks on past them politely, without a word. He goes straight to the kitchen and starts making everyone macaroni and cheese. This dream does not wake Nigel, though slightly disturbing. He isn’t fond of dreaming of himself and Darko having sex, but dreaming of Adam causes a smile in his sleep.  
****

Adam gets up from the floor deciding to put on his old space suit. That always makes him happy. NASA keeps all the suits issued for present civilian flight. They get turned in to be refurbished. He would never give up his old suit. He chose to do without other things he could have packed in his carry-on luggage, just to have it close. As soon as he opens the bag, he finds his first note from Nigel. It is a list of things Adam needs to remember. Nigel does that all the time for him. It cuts down on many an argument or misunderstanding. 

*1. Familiarize yourself with the kitchen appliances, replicator etc. while I unpack our luggage and put things away.  
(This seemed exactly like Nigel. He wasn’t very fond of technical things. He liked Adam to explain it to him, once he knew how it functioned.)  
*2. Fix their meal and drinks, while I get our bed made and ready for night.  
*3. Stay hydrated always.  
*4. We will have our meal together then share in kitchen cleanup. This will be close to our bed time. I love you Adam.

Adam reads the note and smiles. He knows Nigel expected to be present when he found the note and items 1-4 are all things they discussed while Nigel was writing it. Nigel knew it would be a new environment and would help Adam to have a plan in place. Once they were settled in and began their first day in their new home, a ‘routine list’ of chores would be constructed. 

Adam un-ties the twine Nigel used to form his space suit into a tight bundle. He puts it on, and feels more relaxed. He begins at number one on the list, and manages to replicate himself a hot bowl of macaroni and cheese. All furnishings, dinnerware etc. were included in the space station’s apartments, the same way they were on earth. 

The macaroni and cheese was better than any he had eaten previously. Since Nigel wasn’t here to do his items on the list, Adam goes to number three and hydrates with a cup of tea, after drinking a class of water. Learning the appliances didn’t take any time, so he proceeded to Nigel’s unpacking. After putting things away, Adam does not feel like making the bed. Too many reminders that Nigel was not here with him. He takes a pillow and blanket, curling up on the couch.

Nigel curls up beside Adam, wrapping his body around him. Adam wonders why they are so crammed together on the couch? Worried Nigel may fall off the side, he suggests they go to bed. “Oh....oh...a dream.” Realizing he had been dreaming, he rolls over facing the back of the couch, falling back asleep, missing Nigel terribly.  
****

A loud pounding at the door startles Nigel awake. He wraps a sheet around his nakedness. “What the fucking hell! I’m coming! I’m fucking coming!”

Nigel opens the door and standing there is a NASA employee looking at his watch. “Running a bit late, are we Sir? You are scheduled on the next launch I believe. I am here to inform you all systems are go, can you be at the next launch this afternoon? We will need your signature here, if that is an affirmative.” ‘Mr. NASA’ rudely shoves a clipboard with papers on it, at Nigel. Nigel releases his sheet, it drops to the door’s threshold. He stands nude, and signs the paper, then shoves the clipboard back. He gets so irritated about people with self important uniforms on. The man turns and leaves in a huff.

Nigel tosses the sheets in the office laundry bin and quickly puts everything back in his carry on bag. He walks up to Darko in very close proximity, slipping his gun to him. “NASA has been in touch. Time to go. I’m not looking forward to this. Take good care of my gun. You never know when we might be back.” 

“It will be safely waiting for you Nigel. You can buy back into the business too if you like.” Darko has a look of resolve and Nigel doesn’t want to break that in any way, so he turns without another word and leaves.

In his suit, aboard the shuttle, Nigel’s stomach flips again.

Nigel makes himself concentrate on Adam. Everything he was taught in the orientation-for-flight classes starts happening for real. The vibration in his seat becomes a violent shaking. Then the loud scream of the slipstream outside the cabin. All of a sudden a BANG! Then the feeling of being kicked in the ass by a very large donkey. “FUCK!” No one looks toward Nigel at his expletive, since they were all thinking what he yelled.

It was good Nigel got that out of his system, because the next sensation was the imaginary elephant sitting on his chest. As taught in class, the elephant is only there a short while. At Mach 25 he gets off. As he feels that happen, Nigel mumbles softly under his breath as the relaxing floating sensation takes over, “Adam fucking Raki, I only know ...even now...I can say ...yes...you’re fucking worth it. I’m just not sure why.”


	6. Circling, Circling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrives and it is time for Nigel to cast off his earthly attire and become a spaceman...I sure do worry for him.

The shuttle reaches the Space Station Calfa. Nigel feels a bit of relief. Just as he relaxes into the docking of the craft, bells and alarms go off with the onboard robot yelling “ABORT! ABORT!”.

“Fuck, Fucking, FUCK!” Nigel adds to the robot’s distress warning sound effects, with a few of his own.

The shuttle produces what looks like a billowing abundance of steam as it backs off from the dock. Just when everyone on board is sufficiently scared out of their wits, the Commander speaks over their ear buds. “We’re sorry folks, we are not able to dock at this time. We will continue to circle our dock, until everything has been put into order for us. Stay relaxed and listen to your entertainment buds as you desire. I will interrupt with any information when I receive it.”

If things don’t work out with this move, Nigel will just have to kill everyone. He knows that is a grand exaggeration but he fantasizes about it anyway. He NEVER wants to go through this again. Concerned about the fucking shuttle becoming a great ball of flame, he tries to focus on ‘how’ he will kill everyone. This fantasy has served him well many a time, before he met Adam. Adam is very calming. Nigel can’t decide if it is all the fucking mind bending sex, or just his attitude about everything. Not that Adam is an angel exactly, he can be quite anal when he wants to be...back to killing everyone.

While circling the docking area, they are witness to a pair of astronauts, full gear and tools, exit the station and float into space. They use their tether to pull themselves to the station exterior where their magnets keep them securely anchored to the work area of the docking platform. It seems like days have passed after they have left earth. Finally the Commander explains, “I have been notified that there was space debris on the docking platform and it is now cleared away. We will attempt to dock again. There should be no further problems.”

Nigel mumbles. “No further fucking problems. This whole trip has been a fucking problem. Why did he let Adam talk him into this move in the first place. Adam had his planetarium in their bedroom. They didn’t have to move. Fucking spilt milk, it’s done. Maybe onnnne fucking daaayyy they will be safely reunited. FUCK! SOME fucking Day!”

As Nigel mumbles, a kick and clunk snaps his brain back to here and now. He looks out the window and it appears they have docked. A moving wall completely encloses the shuttle and another calmer robot counts down the pressurization and gravitization of the shuttle bay. Soon the doors to the shuttle will open and they can disembark.

The passengers are escorted to an inner set of rooms where NASA collects their suits and doctors check them out, before releasing everyone. Nigel is first in, first out. The shuttle bay has filled up with loved ones, here to greet the arrivals. Adam stands in the back of the crowd, waving. 

Nigel’s heart swells at the sight, thinking how Adam needn’t bother wave to get his attention. Adam could stand in the middle of a million fucking people and Nigel would see him immediately. 

Adam and Nigel hurry towards each other, wrapping arms so tightly that Nigel lifts Adam off his feet. Never was he so glad to have arrived anywhere in his life. Adam keeps Nigel’s hand as if he will never let him go. They leave the large noisy crowd before speaking.

“Adam, you dont know what a fucking life I have had without you. Darling, how have you been? Are you ok? Did you get into our place ok? Is everything as fucking planned? Did your boss make contact.” Nigel hammers questions at Adam, so happy to be back with him, but forgetting he is probably struggling to put each question in his memory cue, in order to answer each one as accurately as possible.

“I um...I have been fine. I am ok....”

Nigel grabs Adam for another hug. Something Adam has learned to appreciate only from Nigel. “It’s ok Darling. You have all night to tell me what has been going on. Forget I ask all of those fucking questions. I’m just so fucking happy to see you.”

Adam forgets the questions as requested and goes on to repeat the orientation speech to Nigel, that he received when he arrived. He leads Nigel by the hand, repeating this lecture almost word for word. He points out the shops and operations of Station Calfa as they walk down the large common hallways, passing typical businesses like you find on earth.

Nigel stops him. “Gorgeous, this is all very interesting. I would really just like to go to our apartment and relax with you. None of this is important for me to know right now is it?”

“No, I guess not, but Nigel, you said you wanted me to learn and then instruct you on technical things.”

“Yes Darling. We can do it later, true?”

“Yes.” Adam goes with the new plan and leads Nigel by the hand to the transporter, tapping in the numbers to home. A swoosh and gentle wisk carries them smartly to the hall of their apartment’s door.

Once inside, Adam stands semi frozen, wondering if he is supposed to show Nigel the appliances and apartment technology. He doesn’t stand there for long before he is grabbed up playfully. Nigel, unfamiliar with where he is, rushes room to room carrying Adam, looking for their bed.

When Nigel finds the bed, he tosses a giggling Adam on it. They both tear at each others clothes laughing and getting naked. Their laughter becomes passionate kissing as they fondle each other, grinding and becoming hard. “Darling, you must never fucking leave me ever again.”

“I didn’t want to. I didn’t know you were not behind me when I got on the shuttle.”

“I know Darling, we were both at their fucking mercy. They wouldn’t let me on when that fucking suit started buzzing. Lets put it all behind us. I want to fuck you forever right now. Where is the lube?”

“Oh....oh, I didn’t unpack it Nigel, I was too sad. It is still in my carry-on. And I don’t think we could fuck forever. It probably is physically impossible.”

“Fuck, Adam. Let me pretend for a little while ok?” 

“Ok Nigel.” Adam gets up to get the lube out of his bag and gives it to Nigel, jumping on top of him and kissing him all around his neck. Nigel rolls over with him, opening the lube.

Their lovemaking is not lengthy in actual time but the revelry in their passion, is time standing still. They both moan at climax, nearly at the same time. They cling together in the heat of the moment, feeling extremely satisfied.

“After we have a breather Darling, will you care for a nice bubble bath before we have sleep?”

Adam hugs Nigel tightly, glad Nigel didn’t forget what he likes after sex. Unless they have shower sex of course. “I would love to do that. Oh, and I also got into our tub to test the size and it is plenty big enough for both of us.”

They bathe and dry each other. When they get to bed, they curl up in each others arms and sleep the sleep of satiated lovers. They live happily in their new home on Space Station Calfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking this is done...thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
